Climax
by FuckinPoind3xter
Summary: Harley and Penny have been friends since childhood. Harley is reckless and wild, dangerous with a mean streak when she doesn't get her way. The typical sociopath. . .or psychopath. When she moves to Pasadena for work, she sets her eyes on Sheldon, makes the group more than uncomfortable and opens up her and Penny's past for all to see. :: Please go to my profile for hiatus info ::
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiii everyone! Back for my second Big Bang story :D**

 **This idea has been knocking around in my docs for almost a year now, but was originally for a Loki cosplayer to move into the building. Changed it when playing Arkham City and my love for Harley Quinn was reignited and I was working on Slow Burn (editing) so she just flowed right into the category.**

 **Chapters will most definitely be longer than when I was working on Slow Burn and I cringe when I go and read that so I'm going through editing like I said. Waiting for my confirmation on AO3 to migrate my silly ass over there - not completely, though, so no one freak out.**

 **Alright, done with the Authors Note. If anyone has any questions, just ask in a PM or in a review, but really a few things are explained as we go.**

* * *

"Harley Quinn is fixing the elevator."

Not something you hear everyday, so Leonard plays along with it. Brow furrows, fingers still over his keyboard and he looks over at Sheldon. He's standing in the doorway, bag of comics in hand and he looks pretty skeptical of the whole ordeal himself; of course, Leonard is pretty sure, if he's telling the truth, he'd be skeptical of what he really saw himself.

"What," _very intelligent question, Leonard._

Sheldon rolls his eyes at Leonard - who is sure to receive a scolding at his 'supposed intelligence' - and shrugs out of his bag, sets it with the comics beside the door.

" _Harley Quinn_ is helping the workers fix the elevator downstairs," Sheldon says firmly, giving Leonard that look that guarantees a firm talking to later.

"Sheldon, I'm pretty sure its just someone cosplaying. If Harley Quinn were real, do you seriously think she'd be helping strangers fix an elevator?"

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by this shrill, annoying cackle from outside the door. Leonard gained a look of bewilderment and shut his laptop, Sheldon opening the door to reveal Penny being tackled by a blur of red, white and black - oh, and blonde. Platinum blonde hair tied up into frilly curls with red on one side and black on the other. She had Penny on the floor and was leaving streaks of red lipstick all over Penny's face, who didn't seem to be mad in the slightest but was instead hugging her back with equal force.

Sheldon looked over at Leonard and pointed down at the two women. "I told you, Harley Quinn," he said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

The woman perked up and looked back at the two, making Leonard uneasy with such alien green eyes; like two pools of nuclear waste. Her ruby lips spread up into another unsettling feature - pearly white teeth. The grin was twisty and too pretty, even for someone that was _so pretty_. She hopped up with little struggle, helping Penny to her feet while the waitress finally whined and tried to scrub off some of the makeup with her apron.

"Harley - seriously, its not coming off!"

The woman waved a gloved hand, all while keeping quizzical eyes on Leonard and Sheldon. "Baby oil, Penny," she chirped, voice still an annoying pitch. "Who are these handsome fellows?"

 _Handsome fellows?_

Maybe this really was Harley Quinn. Hadn't Penny just called her _Harley_? Leonard prayed her last name really was Quinn, he could probably die in peace knowing this was a real human being. But why was she dressed like that and not at a convention? Leonard was sure he didn't know of her living in the building, he definitely wouldn't have been able to forget about this type of person living around them.

Penny looked up and smiled, almost sheepishly, at the boys. "Leonard," cue a wave. "And Sheldon," who just stared at Harley. "Guys, this is Harley - and not Quinn."

"Aw," they said in unison.

They both flinched at the sound of her high pitched cackle - she didn't seem capable of a plain laugh - while Penny seemed quite used to it. "You can call me Quinn if you want to," she winked, cocked her hip. "I don't mind one bit."

Leonard let out a hysterical, nervous bubble of laughter. "Okay," he was just _full_ of smooth lines today, wasn't he? "What - uh - what. . .why?"

She chuckled as Penny unlocked her door, leaving it open and leaving _them_ alone with _her_. "The costume? Oh, I was at a small party a couple of blocks over," she pouted. "Lost my Joker to some slutty fem Doc Oc," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever, he wasn't even that good, anyway."

"Is your name really Harley," Sheldon finally spoke up; he hadn't taken his eyes off of her yet.

She beamed up at him - she was just a tad shorter than Leonard - and nodded fiercely, hair flying. "Funny, huh," she snickered. "But the last name is Stabler, unfortunately," she sighed dreamily.

"Hey, Harley," she whipped back to Penny, who had changed and looked very much worn from the day. "Wanna crash here tonight?"

" _Yes!_ ," she basically screamed and then smiled at the boys. "Guess I'll see you two in the morning."

Leonard stuttered as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek, thoroughly doing the same to Sheldon, who stiffened at the touch. She wagged her fingers at him and slipped into Penny's apartment, but they were drill able to hear her shrill little voice through the door, as though she were still there.

Leonard and Sheldon stood there for a moment longer, hearing the woman's unmistakable voice cussing at someone named Jeremy, Penny's laugh. Leonard swallowed slowly and then abruptly turned into the apartment.

"I feel woozy after that encounter," Sheldon murmured as he shut the apartment door behind him. "Is that natural?"

Leonard shook his head then shrugged as he leaned onto the counter. "I guess Harley Quinn does that to ya. . .'

* * *

"You might have broken one of them."

Harley chuckled as she stretched her right leg out, heel digging into the edge of Penny's coffee table as she slowly unzipped the red boot hugging her calf. She'd gone over the top for this one with a full face a of paint and makeup, the hair dye and the costume she'd put together herself.

And that asshole hadn't even noticed.

She let him do that to her, and he was going to leave her in public like that? She was glad she had made a scene, it may have been embarrassing for her but ah she did feel a lot better.

"Doesn't take much then," she hummed.

Penny shook her head, pulling the lid off of her ice cream. "Must be weird being a sociopath," and that's exactly what Harley was.

The woman shrugged, tugging her hair from the tight bands; she sighed and ran her fingers through a few knots. "Its quite a roller coaster," that pulled out another cackle. "But enough about me - that's Leonard? I expected. . .I don't know what I expected."

Penny nodded as she began to flip through the channels. "That's what everyone else says," she shrugged. "Leonard isn't my usual type but he's sweet and normal. . .not some asshole."

"And Sheldon?"

Penny looked over at Harley, who was steadily wiping away her face paint with one of Penny's towels; there was no point in snapping at for using it, Harley would just blow up and that wasn't something Penny wanted. She could be pretty terrifying when she was leveled, pissing her off would turn her into a plain monster. Of course, Penny had never tangled with Harley, she'd just witnessed her snap on a frequent basis; shame such intelligence was wrapped up in such unpredictability.

But that didn't mean she would just let her do what she was thinking of right now.

"Don't, Harley," Penny said in a warning tone.

Harley gave her an innocent look, cocking her head. "What?"

Penny sighed and set her ice cream down. "I know what you're thinking," she shook her head. "And don't think of it."

Harley shook her head, making a face that said _ridiculous._ To Harley, she supposed it was ridiculous; she'd never understood that Penny knew her too well now, that she could see what Harley wanted to do and would do before she did it.

Harley was no longer an enigma to Penny.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that, Harley. I know what you did to Kenny," her green eyes flashed at Penny. "And don't touch him, okay?"

Harley rolled her tongue from cheek to cheek, watching Penny until she decides to return her attention to the television, ice cream at the ready. Harley huffed indignantly and stood, towel gripped tightly in her hand as she strode off into the bathroom.

"Whatever," she snapped, before slamming the door behind her


	2. Chapter 2

_**EEK! Guys, I swear chapters get longer, I'm just trying to find a rhythm with Harley. Getting better but I'm still a little rusty with crazy.**_

* * *

Harleys different without the makeup and the costume, almost pretty, but still terrifying. White hair and puffy, bubblegum pink lips, her tattoos definitely real and they mirror Harley Quinn's eerily enough. She's loud and obnoxious, but annoyingly infectious so she is an instant hit among the group. But there's still that seed of doubt, growing every time she does something that makes them jump, snaps where there was no reason.

Harley Stabler is _un_ -stable.

She hadn't done anything significant yet, just subtle little twitches that made everyone a little nervous but they all seemed to be having a good time. Harley had stories, Harley had charisma, Harley had bouts of positive energy to spread to everyone.

"Her Harley Quinn costume is spot on," Sheldon says excitedly. "She fits right into the persona."

"I've had a lot of practice," Harley chirps around a mouthful of pizza. "Momma always said I would be perfect for it - named me rightfully so. Well, I was really named after my great grandma but whatever."

"Harley was a cheerleader," Penny chuckled. "Should have seen her on the field - she could do the whole routine on her own."

"And proud of it," Harley snickered, jumping to her feet. "I gots to use the bathroom, ex _uuuuuse_ me."

Penny chuckled, as did Leonard and Bernadette, as the sprite-worthy figure slid down the hallway; she had refused to wear shoes, and had even given a five year old a run for its money with the tantrum she played. She giggled without friction and then spun as she shut the door behind her, singing a bit louder though the words were warped through the walls. Penny set her food down in her lap and looked around the room with hesitation.

"So," she questioned. "What do you think?"

"I think she's unique," Bernadette hummed.

"I think she's loud," Amy sighed and then smiled. "But she really is exciting. How do you keep up with her?"

"I don't," Penny snorted. "She's a handful, like a toddler, but its fun sometimes. I can't tell you half the stuff she's coaxed me into because its illegal in California. Most of it anyway."

"I'm not _that_ bad," Harley chirped as she entered the room again. "Like what happened to Jimmy - entirely his doing."

It was easy to see there was a conversation missing from this between Penny and Harley, an intense one judging by the dangerous warning Penny gave her with just her eyes alone. Fortunately - or _un_ fortunately in Sheldon's case - it was overlooked by the way Harley flopped into his prone lap. Sheldon tensed, Amy tensed and the rest of the room fell silent while Harley cackled madly. She sighed dreamily and leaned against his chest, drawing a light circle around the center of his chest while she stared at Amy through hooded lids.

Penny felt that familiar slip of dread in her stomach with the look Harley was giving Amy.

"What is your problem," Harley cooed in a silky voice. "If I was you," she paused. "I would have already taken what I wanted from this little one. So what's stopping you?"

" _Harley_ ," Penny hissed, eyes wide and flickering between Amy's shocked expression and Harley's perfectly coy demure. "Enough!"

"What," she snapped at Penny, but her face remained innocent. "Its an honest question," she looked back at Amy; Sheldon remained as still as the others in the room. "So, what's is it Amy? Come on, you can tell me."

Amy's jaw rocked subtly back and forth, eyeing the woman perched in her boyfriends lap. Her legs were crossed and her shorts were riding up a pale thigh, a smug expression hidden in the softest of smiles. She wasn't. . .Amy had already lost this competition, she could feel it deep down in her stomach.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Amy tried to sound witty, brave, but the venom in radioactive eyes made her voice come out cracked. "I think I'm going home, I have work in the morning."

"Amy wait -" Penny started, standing up while Harley _oozed_ out of Sheldon's lap. "Harley! You need to apologize!"

Harley fluttered her lashes and pointed a finger towards the center of her chest. "Me? Why?"

"Are you kidding me," Penny gaped, almost like she expected _better_ out of Harley.

"I'm just going to go home," Amy said slowly. "Sorry for leaving so early guys."

"I-Its okay," Bernadette murmured as she stood to let Amy out of their small grouping. "I think we're gonna go home too."

"Yeah, its been a long day for me," Howard eyed Harley warily as she swayed towards the kitchen. "See you tomorrow at work," he looked back to Leonard.

"Later," he had a confused look on his face as they all shuffled towards the door.

It clicked closed softly, food half eaten on the table and the television still playing. Sheldon had yet to blink out of his stupor and Penny was standing with her fists clenched at her sides. Harley let out a shrill laugh from the kitchen and all eyes roamed to her, seeing her grinning madly with a juice box in her hand.

"Damn," she cocked a hip. "I can clear a room, can't I?"

* * *

"When are you going home?"

Harley jumps and looks up from the mirror as she removes eyeliner from under her eyes. Penny is standing with slightly spread feet in the doorway of the bathroom, her expression frustrated and wary; Harley bites back a smirk. She sighs and pushes up on her toes, grabbing her toothbrush from the top of the mirror.

"I miss having sleepovers," she cocks her head in the mirror. "We haven't had one in so long," she looks over her shoulder at Penny. "I miss you."

Penny sighs instantly, her posture relaxing but not her eyes. "Don't try to screw me up on this," she shakes her head fiercely. "Harley, what you did tonight was unacceptable."

Harley shrugged. "You'll make new friends," she brushed roughly past Penny. "You always do."

"Not this time," Penny follows closely behind her, but not too close. "I'm staying _here_ now, Harley. This isn't like back home. There's no just finding new people."

Harley snorted as she fell down into the arm chair. "Its easy finding new people, I just think you're out of the groove with this domestic shit."

"Harley - answer my first question."

A sigh and she crossed her legs roughly. "Sunday," she snaps. "I'm moving into the city - but not to fuck up your life. I got a job as a therapist at the University."

"Oh no."

Harley cocked her head. "What now," she was aggravated, this couldn't go on much longer.

"Sheldon, Howard, Raj and Leonard work there," not like she could say _nothing_ and that'd be the end of it.

Harley slapped her knee and grinned. "This just gets better and better!"

"Harley," Penny hissed. "I'm serious - don't do anything to mess this up. For both of us now."

Harley waved her hands at Penny, letting out a loud yawn. "Whatever," she rolled her spine. "I'm going to sleep - skedaddle your ass to bed."

Penny let out a defeated sigh and stood, waving slightly as she maneuvered back towards her bedroom. "Goodnight," she grumbled.

"N _iiiiiiight_!" Harley chirped.

Penny shut her door behind her loudly, leaning against the wood with her teeth being mauled between her teeth. She couldn't have Harley screw up the meager little life she had built here, she just couldn't. Penny was finally happy, finally stable. And Harley wasn't. She would do the same thing she always did, kick up a whirlwind and disappear. Back when she liked to party all night and sleep all day, Penny didn't care, a change of scenery was always so much fresher, gave her many new things to do, but not this time.

Penny pushed off the door and grabbed her phone from the end of the bed, keeping it clenched tight as she turned off the lights, settled under the covers.

 **"Is Sheldon okay?"**

 _. . ."Little shell-shocked."_

 ** _"I'm so sorry for her."_**

 _. . ."Not your fault."_

"If only he knew," Penny murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

"You just _froze_ Sheldon, you should have pushed her off of you."

"I have never had to deal with something like that, how did I know how I was supposed to react?"

"Sheldon, when a half naked woman sits in your lap and insults your girlfriend, you tell her to get lost," Amy groaned in exhaustion.

"Well that just seems rude, now doesn't it?"

Amy could only gape at Sheldon now, anger and annoyance bubbling tightly in her chest. He just stared at her as blankly as usual, confusion making his brow dip slightly. She had been spending most of the night arguing with him and it was exhausting her, mostly because he wouldn't just let her stay mad, he had to know why, when, how and every other stupid detail in between. The facts were simple: Harley Stabler was the root of their evil. Amy couldn't get the image of her stretched out on Sheldon, it was firmly planted into her brain so that every time she blinked - there was Harley. Harley, who was most definitely prettier than Amy - prettier than Penny - and who just wrapped around Sheldon like she had done so many times. So perfectly, no hesitation or hitch; it made Amy sick to her stomach.

"Sheldon, what's rude is some strange girl entering your personal space, insulting me and you're defending _her_ ," Amy shook her head. "What about this confuses you so much?"

Sheldon shrugged, slowly dunking the tea bag into his mug. "I don't know," a familiar response when he was deep in thought.

"Are you even fully paying attention to me? Be honest."

Sheldon looked up, blinking _oh_ \- so slowly. "Honestly," he questioned and Amy nodded, waiting. "Then no, I can't say I _am_."

Amy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "We'll talk in the morning," she mumbled, reaching for her back from the stool beside her.

"Very well," he said flippantly, moving to show her to the door but she held up a hand.

"I got it," she grumbled, stalking towards the door alone.

Sheldon jerked when the door slammed shut, hands clenching rhythmically at his side as he looked around the apartment. He would never understand women, they were just a complete mystery; at least Penny was a simple person, _she_ , he could understand. This Harley was very confusing, she had to be the real Quinn come to life, she just had to. She had managed to make an entire room nervous, cleared it out, it was a thing of real beauty. He had tried for years to be able to do that and all they would do for him was get mad and scream at him.

"Where'd Amy go," Leonard questioned as he walked back into the living room, toweling off his hair.

Sheldon shrugged. "She got upset and left, she said we'll talk later about Harley."

Leonard blinked slowly. "And how come you still have to talk about her? Because of what happened earlier?"

Sheldon shrugged as he put up the box of tea bags. "I suppose," he grabbed his mug and swept past Leonard. "Bed time!"

Leonard pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "I had to have fallen into some kind of coma or something."

* * *

He's sitting quietly in his lab when there's a knock on his door. Leonard paused in his adjustments and pushes up the goggles into his hair, walking to the door. When he opens it, all he can do is stare blankly at the pretty pink lips curled up in front of him.

"Hello, Mr. Hofstadter," Harley snickered.

Leonard's eyes flickered down the pencil skirt and black blazer, red button up underneath. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and she actually looked the part of modest human being. But the question still remained:

"Harley? What are you doing here?"

Another snicker and she produced a beige folder from the crook of her arm; there were seven minus the one he took from her hand. "I work here," she chirped. "Would have come over this weekend to tell you but I was busy moving things into my apartment."

"You work here," he gaped at her, fingers worrying the edge of the folder.

She nodded. "Yes sir," she chuckled. "Therapist for the over worked professor," she paused. "That right there is a form I need you to sign along with a schedule."

His brow furrowed and he flipped the folder open. "A schedule? For what?"

"To see me," he looked up from under his brow. "Just a formality. You'll meet me once this week, once next month and then again the next month. Sheldon is meeting me three times a week for the next two months and maybe more so you're getting the weak point of the stick."

"Why Sheldon," of course, the question itself was answered with the topic of Sheldon anyway.

Harley shrugged. "I don't know yet, but from what I've been told he needs it. Inappropriate comments towards colleagues, childish pranks and outbursts. They want me to weed out some of these problems and give them a proper diagnoses to better deal with him."

"I could give you a diagnoses," Leonard murmured. "Pain in the ass sounds like a decent disease for him," Harley chuckled softly. "I wouldn't peg you for a therapist. . ."

Harley winked. "I am Harley Quinn, ya know," Leonard actually tensed and she tossed her head back with a cackle. "No, no my mother was a therapist and I'm just following in the field. I'm good at what I do and don't bring the hair dye or face paint into the office. Complete professionalism."

Leonard nodded slowly. "Well, then I guess we're gonna have to get to know each other a little better. I mean, we'll be working together after all."

Harley grinned and leaned towards Leonard, placing a small hand against his chest. "I look forward to it," she winked and turned away. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Hofstadter."

Leonard stared blankly at Harley's back as she walked away, making her chuckle when she saw him lingering as she rounded a corner. She shuffled the files in her arm, whistling as she walked towards Sheldon's office door. She could hear Penny's nagging voice in the back of her head but Harley couldn't help herself. Penny was always the spoil sport, always needed the coaxing. But Harley had to listen to her a little bit, so she would only play with the boys and no one else. She wouldn't lose a good job, but she could lose 'friends'.

Harley stopped at the door, rasping her knuckles against the wood until she heard a faint _come in_. When she opened the door, she didn't expect to see Amy standing there, but it pleases her to no end. Sheldon was standing, Amy was immediately on the defense and she had every right to be wary around Harley. But it was a losing battle, of course Harley wouldn't make this a flamboyant ordeal like usual.

"Mr. Cooper," Harley chirped, flipping out the file. "For you."

Sheldon stood stock still again, making Harley have to bite back a pleases grin; oh, he was too much fun. "And what is this," Sheldon asked stiffly, taking the folder.

"A form for you to sign and your schedule for our visitations. And yes, they are mandatory therapy classes."

"Therapy classes," Sheldon snapped to, looking immediately offended. "Why do I need therapy? I'm not crazy -"

"Sheldon," Harley snapped. "Its not because you're crazy, there are several issues the board wants to address and we will do so when you come in for your first class. In the mean time, sign that form and bring it to me before you leave after work. Or bring it in when you're scheduled."

"But -"

"No buts," Harley sighed, halting and slowly looking at Amy. "Hello, Amy," she smirked slightly. "What brings you to Professor Cooper's office?"

"Lunch," she said stiffly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here, obviously," Harley chuckled. "I'm the new therapist for some of the professors. Including our dear Sheldon."

"I don't see why," Sheldon mumbled again.

"Not voluntary," Harley sang, brushing a hand back over her hair. "I have other people to see, so if you'll excuse me," she hummed. "See you later, Sheldon. . .Amy," she winked again as she shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know, its been for-fucking-ever since I updated and I'll spare you my reasons for being so absent on this story. The next update is coming soon, hopefully I get a new schedule where I volunteer and I'll have the time.**_

 _ **BTW: Just as an aside, I recommend the song Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey highly while reading this, its what I do when I write for Harley ;)**_

 _ **Excuse spelling errors, I didn't have time to proofread, they will be fixed later.**_

 _ **** WARNING ****_

 _ **:: Possible triggers in this chapter, and Amy-bashing; plus some extremely terrible language and drug use that may not be everyone's cup of tea.**_

* * *

Getting home was always the task, as Sheldon found frequently shocking.

Getting from point A, to point B could not possibly be as difficult as everyone frequently spat at him, could it?

Not for him.

Of course, Sheldon wasn't the one driving, and today, neither was Leonard.

"What do you mean you cannot drive me home," Sheldon pouted at Leonard, who sighed as he buckled his seatbelt.

"I have to go get this physical, Sheldon, and you're going to have to soon before you start going to Harley. She insists."

Sheldon shook his head. "I can't," he paused. "I won't."

Leonard sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing his glasses up. "Then they suspend you," he grabbed the steering wheel and squinted as he peered up at Sheldon. "I'm sorry Sheldon, but I can't miss this appointment. Just find another ride."

"And if I cannot?"

"Then I guess you stay here tonight," Leonard grumbled and pressed gently onto the gas. "Now I have to go."

Sheldon huffed but took a step back, to secure his toes to not get run over. He watched Leonard's taillights drift into the distance, fingers tightening on the strap of his messenger bag. Leonard was always his ride, and he refused to take the bus after last weeks incident with the homeless man and that can of beer. No, no Sheldon could not possibly do that, it was so far out of the question it was giving Sheldon a headache.

"Well, well, well," Sheldon stiffened. "You lost, little boy?"

Sheldon looked over at Harley, saw her standing on the sidewalk with a hand on her hip and an eyebrow arched over the rim of her reading glasses. Sheldon refused to believe this woman was not Harley Quinn, and that she was just a very obsessed fan; either way, she was very convincing, and very terrifying, if he was being honest. Even Sheldon could understand now, watching Harley sway with such heavy hips why Amy was so angry about his demeanor towards this woman who seemed so Hell bent on being as terrifyingly close to the character as possible.

Harley Stabler was a threat to. . . _them_.

Sheldon had no logistics for why he was even near this woman, why he clammed up at the sight of her, why he didn't i to her personality - which violated everything about his.

Amy being jealous was nothing new, Sheldon had always managed to soothe her worries claiming he only had eyes for her, which was always true.

So why did he tremble when Harley did something so simple as brush her fingers over his wrist?

"Kitty got your tongue," Harley chuckled, wrapping her arm around one of his, pulling him slowly along her side. "Come now, I know you can speak. Out with it, what brings you, all alone, to the side of the road?"

Sheldon swallowed thickly, skin prickling under her touch, nerves jumping every time she bumped her hip into his. Subtle things, things he normally didn't even let happen in the first place, things most people didn't even notice, but they were flooding Sheldon and he felt nauseated.

"Leonard said he had to get a physical before he attended your scheduled appointments," there was an edge to his throat.

Harley's face creased into a more serious expression; it was a truly startling change. "I almost forgot," she paused and then. . . _hissed_. "I left the paperwork on my desk!"

Sheldon jerked when she spun on her heel, still dragging Sheldon with her, only this time she resembled a woman on a war path.

"Let me go," he demanded, trying to pull out of her grip but, despite her petite stature, Harley retained an intimidating amount of strength; he barely even made her fingers budge. " _Please_ let me go."

She shook her head, seemingly lost in her annoyance because she didn't say anything, save for those mutterings beneath her breath. She roughly pushed open the glass door leading into the building, giving the janitor mopping no time to defend himself when the door slammed into his face. Harley didn't miss a beat as she stomped past him, but he had stumbled back into the wall, one ear bud popping out as he looked around stunned; his mop handle smacked loud against the floor as it fell.

"Harley -" Sheldon squeaked as she took a corner, with him unprepared his feet slipped along the floor but he didn't fall.

Her office wasn't much bigger than his, though he did get the feel of her title with the decor; definitely belonged to a therapist. The walls were bathed in a stunning shade of scarlet, a black arm chair settled in the corner, her office chair sitting leisurely in front of it with a clipboard and a pen on the cushion. There were three separate degrees on the wall but he didn't move from his spot by the door to study them; in the far corner of the room were pictured tacked on the wall, mainly of her in reasonable attire and with a chubby woman that shared Harley's hair, her mother perhaps? There was also a picture of her graduation from college, degree rolled in hand and too-white teeth smiling behind a black cap. Penny was in the picture, in modest attire and leaning warmly on Harley's shoulder, arm around her. . .waist.

"I took this job because I knew Penny was living here," Harley muttered after she let his arm go and pushed her hair back, heels clicking as she approached her desk. "I. . .she stopped talking to me after something I did when she visited me in New York, and when I saw the job offer in my mail. . .I had to come down."

"You dated," he murmured, still staring at that graduation photo.

Harley looked over her shoulder, fingers paused in rifling through the stack of manila folders on her desk. She looked at the picture for a fleeting moment, then back to Sheldon, emerald eyes so bright.

"For three years," she clarified and went back to her folders. "And before you say anything, I dumped her," she shook her head. "She got to where she couldn't handle the life and slowly started to wean me off of her. . .so I dumped her and she quit talking to me all together. Packed up her things, moved states away. . ."

"And yet she acted as though she was happy to see you."

Harley shrugged. "Maybe she finally forgave me," she paused. "Or maybe she was tired, Penny never could hold something against another person she cared about for long."

"Penny is a clueless creature."

Harley glared softly over her shoulder, but shook her head. "I'll let that slide because you're cute."

"You really must stop that," Sheldon stiffened at the icy calmness she looked back at him with. "I-I have a girlfriend and she -"

"Is a big, fat, whining cunt," Sheldon's eyes widened as she spoke, jumping at the slap the folders made when she slammed them down on the desk; she turned to him, leaning back on the edge of the desk for a moment. "She has no right to be jealous, if she hasn't fucked you yet - but that's just my opinion," she approached him slowly, brow furrowed, not a hint of that mischievousness left in her eyes; there was only thirst. "Tell me, have you at least fingered her?" He stared at her in disbelief. "Or maybe. . .she's fingered you? It doesn't make you gay, ya know, lots of guys like that shit," she grinned and the manic look in her eye was back just like that. "Do I scare you, Sheldon," she was against him again, breasts against his sternum; he could feel her nipples aching against the fabric of her shirt.

"Y-Yes," he murmured, something hot in his stomach. "Very much, I am afraid."

Harley hummed, running her thumb over his collar. "Isn't that just. . ." She brushed her lips against his, petrifying him. "Delicious."

His entire body hitched up to his toes when she sealed her lips over his in a thick, hot, wet kiss. Her right hand tightened in his shirt, the left digging nails into the tender skin of his forearm. Sheldon didn't move, didn't know what to do, though with the small sliver of space he gave her between his lips, she took the reigns for him. When she thrust her tongue into his mouth, Sheldon proceeded to have a series of convulsions he was obviously not comfortable with.

But she didn't seem to notice, or maybe she didn't care, because she just pressed him harder against the wall, successfully dominating the full grown man with far too much ease.

When she did pull back, she had a satisfied smirk on her lips, wiping a strip of shine from the corner of her mouth.

"I promise not to tell if you don't."

* * *

Penny tapped her foot impatiently on the floor of the elevator, a light sheen of swear starting to bead on her upper lip. She was on her way up to see Harley's apartment, the one granted to her by the college; Penny didn't know Harley had such high connections, though with her reputation it wasn't that much of a surprise. Harley could charm her way into almost anyone's pants, where she got her money, her strings and whatever else never concerned Penny anymore; she wasn't conning someone she loved out of material things, so why should she care?

Penny jumped when the speaker buzzed and the doors slid open, ducking her head as she exited the elevator. The halls were lined in dark, rich colors of various patterns and shades, warm lighting giving Penny easy chills. The carpet made her heels silent as she strode down the hallway, head half cocked and down as she hurriedly unfolded the slip of paper she had the room number written on.

She was happy to see Harley on her own, terrified to have her in the same city. But Harley was her oldest friend, she couldn't fully hate her unless she did what she had done to her in the past; Penny doubted Harley had the fuel to start that wildfire this time. New city, a job she couldn't pass up - and those were Harley's words. . .well, she didn't say anything about quitting her old ways, but that's something Penny would worry about later.

She stopped in front of the door at the very end of the hallway, smirking softly when she heard the bubblegum-ish music on the other side, and reached up to pound on the door as hard as she could. Third knock, the music stopped and Penny could smell thick herbage the closer tiny steps came towards the door.

Holly was in her underwear on the other side of the door, half burnt joint tucked into the left side of her mouth; the eye was squeezed shut. Both eyes popped wider when she saw Penny and she grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her into the apartment and kicking the door shut with her foot.

"Holy shit, girl," she took a quick drag off of the bud and snuffed it out gently into an ashtray; it was neon pink and in the shape of a lower jaw bone. "I thought I had more time! I wanted to clean up a little, I destroyed the place after a little incident yesterday and just -" she shook her head and smiled. "I'm so happy you came!"

Penny chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of her head. "You don't really give me a choice on these things, Harley," the blonde shrugged and turned, skipping towards the kitchen. "So, you have to sleep with anyone to get this place?"

Harley cackled, bent at the waist into the fridge. "Nope! Just a quick jerk off. . .every Sunday behind the Arby's. . .and the Subway. . .and that motel off the interstate," she popped back up, twisting off the metal cap to a glass of Coke. "So, whatcha think of the place?"

Penny nodded softly, eyes curving over the ceiling, around the pre-placed paintings on the walls. "Its nicer than anything I can afford," probably forever if this career didn't hit tread soon. "Could you like. . .put some clothes on?"

Harley cocked her head and looked down at herself, a grin curling at the edges of her lips. "What," she turned and wagged her ass at Penny. "Too tempting," she winked and snickered as she took another sip of her drink.

Penny rolled her eyes while her cheeks tinted pink. "Anyway," she shook her head. "How was your first day? Anything exciting?"

Harley's eyes popped and she nodded, lips pursed around her mouthful of bubbles. "I got your boy as one of my clients," she snapped her fingers, Penny's stomach coiled. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna go after your man, he's not my type really."

There was only a bit of relief in the air.

"Who else?"

Harley hummed, dropping into a hot pink, shag chair in the corner of the room. "Lets see. . .Henry Whermner in marketing. . .Babette Hughes in biology. . .the triplets in maintenance - girl, that is some freaky shit!"

"And?"

Harley narrowed her eye slightly. "Minus your boyfriend," she paused. "Sheldon."

The hammer dropped.

"Strictly professional," she was chittering inside, aching to spoil it for Penny, but it was new ground and she wanted proper footing before she announced it to the world. "I'm not losing a good job over sex again. . .no, no I like it here," she hesitated, genuine emotion appearing on her face as she looked down at the Coke in her lap. "I missed you."

Penny slumped her shoulders a little and walked over to Harley, not missing the sparkle in her eyes when she looked up at Penny; oh, the things she gave up. "I missed you too," Penny admitted. "And I am so incredibly happy things are going good for you, and not destroyed as usual."

Usually because of Harley and her reckless actions.

Harley nodded. "Well," she reached for the joint she had snuffed out. "Wanna spark up and celebrate?"

Penny chuckled but shook her head. "I really need to go," she noticed the way Harley's face dropped. "I was on my way to work, boss is hounding me to actually do work."

Harley hummed and stuck the bud into her lips, cupping her hand over the end of the lighter to strike a flame; was there a little ducky in the fluid? "I may come down to get something," she released a thick puff of smoke into the air. "Let me know when ya get off - I got the weekend clear and wanna stay over."

Penny frowned but smiled before Harley noticed. "I'll be sure to do that," she bent down to give Harley a one armed hug. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered into Harley's ear.

When she let the blonde go, there was a little bit of that old spark in her neon eyes, something Penny's always felt just a little uncomfortable with but it was never really fear that filed the discomfort so she didn't pay it any mind. She smiled over her shoulder as she shut the apartment door, waving her fingers even a moment after the door was shut.

Harley sighed and settled back into her chair, gripping the bud between her middle and index finger. "At least someone is proud of me," she murmured, ashing the spindly wrap of paper.

* * *

Leonard knows something is off when Sheldon walks in the door.

For one, he doesn't speak, doesn't pout, doesn't whine because Leonard didn't drive him home. He looks more stiff than usual, so close to the robotic format Sheldon always wanted to be a part of. He bends down, drops his bag, walks stiffly towards the fridge and proceeds to down two bottles of water. He's flushed and sweaty, but its almost sixty outside and he couldn't have run because his breath isn't even labored.

Leonard hesitates and then clasps his hands together on top of his desk, leaning in the direction of the kitchen; Sheldon is busy looking for more water.

"Everything alright, Sheldon?"

And its then Leonard realizes, Sheldon never even noticed him sitting there - or something is wrong. Because he jumps and hits his head on the top shelf in the fridge, knocking a bottle of ginger ale and a couple packets of ketchup down to the floor. Now he looks terrified, now he has some emotion on his face and he doesn't look okay, not one bit. Sheldon looks at the items on the floor in slack jawed silence for a long moment and then quickly bends down at the waist to gather them in his hands and. . .he throws them into the fridge before slamming it shut.

No organizing, not mutterings, and a wee bit of violence - what was happening?

Leonard stood up from his chair while Sheldon shook his head in dismay and proceeded to wash his hands very thoroughly. Okay, that was normal, so maybe Leonard shouldn't be too worried.

"Sheldon," Leonard said sternly. "What's wrong?"

The look Sheldon gave him could be described as. . .trauma. He looked scared, but he also looked confused on a massive scale so Leonard really didn't know what to do. Sheldon shook his head yet again and rubbed his hands absently on his pants, looking around in a daze, as though the room would provide answers.

Meanwhile, Sheldon didn't know what to say to his friend that was waiting surprisingly patiently for him to say something; anything.

Should he tell Leonard about what happened? About Harley? About what she had done to him? Would he laugh, after all Leonard would perceive it as just a simple kiss but inside. . .Sheldon felt more behind it. He felt fear and terror and pain and he didn't know what to do with what he alone felt; he was scared. She surprised him, she terrified Sheldon to no end and they barely knew each other. Something in those eyes and the way she moved, he'd never met a sociopath before but just had to be the very definition. She violated everything Sheldon held sacred in paranoia: His space, his speech, his opinions, his views.

And Amy.

Oh Lord, what would he ever say to Amy if she found out?

No, no he couldn't tell anyone. If Harley didn't say anything like she said, then Sheldon would stay quiet on the matter.

"I almost got mugged walking home," Sheldon snapped, surprised at his own self with how convincing the lie slipped out. "That physical could have been scheduled at a much more appropriate time."

Leonard sighed and leaned onto his desk. "Well, you'll be even more pissed off Monday."

"No."

"Yeah," Leonard straightened himself. "There was an accident where they're refurbishing that plaza so I never even made it to the doctor. We rescheduled for Monday around three."

Sheldon sighed in relief. "Then I must leave work early," he said firmly.

Leonard furrowed his brow. "Why can't you just take the bus?"

"Do I have to remind you about what happened last time," Leonard groaned and Sheldon took the time to stomp his foot. "Refuse to be subjugated to that one more time!"

Leonard raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay," he shook his head and moved to sit back in his seat. "Be in my office by two thirty then," Sheldon nodded and stomped back towards his room while Leonard scrubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah right his mother had him tested," he grumbled


	5. Chapter 5

_**First, I would like to address some concerns. I will answer as a whole that this story is half based on something that happened to my sister about six years ago with a roommate of hers, who was female and decided against taking her medication towards the end of their final semester and - well, you get it.**_

 _ **Regarding the sexuality part of this, that will also be explained later.**_

 _ **Harley is only loosely based on the actual Harley Quinn, it is mostly delusional but Harley IS NOT delusional, if that makes sense. She is very much grounded in reality. As someone that has had personal experience with at least two sociopaths (due to my line of work) they are quite possessive and sexually aggressive.**_

 _ **I must request that you do not pick apart a story that has not even reached ten chapters. I have not had time to flesh the main plot line yet, it does not deserve to be scrutinized so early.**_

 _ **I do thank those of you that have reviewed and appreciate it very much, especially considering I have been so patchy on updates. The next update is coming soon and that is where we get into the gritty part of the story. For a bit of a darker twist on this, go to my account on AO3 where this story will be posted so I can take it all the way to where I want it to be.**_

* * *

 _The night life is where Harley thrives._

 _Dark lighting, drugs, liquor, sweaty bodies and plenty of lust to go around._

 _Harley could understand Penny's hesitancy to leave the apartment in New York. It may have been the perfect playground for Harley, but even she got thrown off balance sometimes, usually by the most unsuspecting person too. She got swept up in the excitement so easily, especially with alcohol in her system, a pretty face grinding against her leather skirt. Chemicals and pheromones flooding her unsuspectingly, Harley always made rash decisions when she was alone, even more so than if she had someone watching over her._

 _Penny would never know Harley would prefer her to keep her on a short leash sometimes._

 _Maybe she was wild, maybe it got her a little high watching people fight over her or when she made them nervous, but there was still that sane portion of her brain that watched in disgust and begged for just a little confinement._

 _But not tonight, no she was liquored up and the guy was so cute and she couldn't help herself. She was letting him grope her. Letting him tug on her shirt, letting him whisper scandalous things into her ear, bite her a little bit._

 _And he called her angel._

 _She could never resist pet names._

 _Harley was a reckless, wild animal, but she still had a respectable career. Harley was smart, Harley didn't get manipulated, until she met him. Everything she knew about human behavior went out the window, her mothers stern words, her fathers fantastic advice, her reputation - he destroyed it all in that moment._

 _Typical she said no, he said yes and that was the end of it but Harley got him back, she always got them back, the ones that could play the game better than she could. The ones that had been working with the larger world while she had been secluded in Hicksville for far too long. The boys back there? Easy targets. The boys in the city? They'd been working at it since they were tots, and Harley couldn't touch them._

 _And it burned her ass._

 _She was too competitive with a game of air hockey, did he really think she wouldn't retaliate?_

 _That was where he had fucked up._

 _And Penny caught her._

 _It was why Penny was scared of Harley now, cus she could see what lengths Harley would go to for revenge. While she agreed he deserved it after explanations, police reports, Penny still never looked at Harley the same._

 _And it broke Harley._

* * *

 _Saturday_.

Harley hated Saturdays, if she was going to be completely honest.

Sure, it gave her free time, extra sleep and she had plenty of fun things she could do but Harley got bored so damn easily it made her sick.

She couldn't have too much fun in this city, she liked her job, but she couldn't just sit at home like everyone else tended to do.

Hence her showing up on Penny's doorstep, knocking loudly with a closed fist on the side of the door. She tapped her foot patiently while she listened to rustling inside, unsurprised to find Leonard on the other side buckling his pants. He looked a little distressed seeing Harley there, a shit-eating grin on her face as she wagged crimson nails at him.

"Someone got lucky last night," she nudged him aside with a hand flat on his chest. "Where is that sweet thing?"

"Harley," Penny questioned, stepping into the living room in an itty bitty nightgown. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming over," she fell back onto the couch. "Don't want to get into trouble," she grumbled.

Penny tucked back a strand of hair from her face, looking over at Leonard as though he had the answers; he looked very lost.

"Um. . ." Penny shook her head and then slapped her hands against her thighs. "Okay. Okay. . .you _did_ let me know you were coming," though a time would have been nice. "I'll let you know what's going on," she looked over at Leonard.

He nodded and ducked his head. "Okay I'll get my stuff."

"Aw," Harley chuckled. "He looks so sad."

Penny actually chuckled at that, walking towards the kitchen. "He was trying to get morning sex out of me," she shook her head as she rinsed out the coffee pot. "You kind of saved my skin."

"I'm here for the people, ruining possible sex for all," she waved her hands around. "So, whatcha wanna do today?"

Penny hummed softly, shrugging. "I don't know," she paused. "We can go to the beach? Its a bit of a drive but. . .I've been dying to go lately."

"Its getting chilly," Harley whined.

"Not a cloud in the sky and its supposed to reach eighty today. We don't have to get into the water."

Harley sighed but grinned. "Okay, okay we can go," she paused. "But we're taking a bus."

Penny looked back at Harley. "I can drive," she reminded her.

Harley snickered. "Yeah, sure, if that's what you call that," she pulled her phone from her pocket. "I'll get an express day pass, you wanna chip in?"

"Its like three dollars," Penny shook her head. "Cheap ass. . ."

"My ass is still better than yours," she hummed.

They jumped when the knocks started at the door, a slow grin starting on Harley's face as Penny strides for the door. Sheldon was on the other side, as if it would be anyone else with those crazy habits. When he saw Harley, his eyes widened a little and he looked down, almost as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Well hello there, jolly green giant," she wagged her fingers at him, pointing the mouth of the phone away from her. "How's life treatin ya?"

He hesitated and then shook his head, looking down at a confused Penny. "Where is Leonard? He was supposed to drive me to Amy's this morning."

There was a heavy groan from the back room and Harley snickered, immediately quieting herself when a pleasant, female voice came over the speaker. She stood and shuffled into the kitchen, giving Sheldon a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. Penny noticed, cocking her head as he mumbled something beneath his breath and shook his head as though he was saying no to something. . .but the air was moderately silent.

"Hey," Penny murmured. "You okay?"

Sheldon looked up from beneath his brow and then swallowed, straightening himself. "I just want Leonard to hold his words."

Penny sighed. "Anyway," she stressed the word. "He's getting his stuff, Harley busted up in here and you get your wish."

Sheldon's eyes flickered over to Harley, expecting something, but she was just staring at him with a calm expression before she smiled and said something over the phone, walking towards her bag. His view was quickly blocked by Leonard kidding Penny on the cheek and promising her something but Sheldon didn't care.

"I told you we were leaving at ten," Leonard muttered, pushing past him.

"Its nine thirty," Sheldon whined before Penny shut the door.

She chuckled and headed back towards the kitchen. "Those two are more of a married couple than Leonard and I," she sighed. "So, we leave around noon?"

"Hell yes," Harley clapped her hands together, throwing both arms over the back of the couch. "Sheldon looked a little stressed out," she commented.

Penny gave Harley a quick, suspicious look. "Yeah he did," she paused. "Why do you care?"

Harley shrugged. "He was staring at me, hard to not notice him."

Okay, Penny had to give her that.

"And I never said I care," she yawned softly. "But he is quite the sight, isn't he?"

Penny trembled a little. "Your taste in men fluctuates so wildly it makes me nervous."

"Everything I do makes you nervous," Harley chuckled. "Now c'mon girl, lets go get new bikinis!"

* * *

"I haven't been to the beach in so long," Harley sighed and arched her back against her beach towel, sneering at the two girls that gave her dirty looks. "I _am_ surprised no ones in the water."

"We're really doing this," Penny chuckled, rubbing in the sheen of tanning lotion on her chest.

"Nah," Harley scrunched up her nose, elbows digging into the sand as she propped herself up. "Pasadena is a little boring, don't you think?"

Penny snorted. "Only to you," she sighed and settled on her back. "You been out prowling at all yet?"

"Only to that party," Harley chirped. "And it sure was fun! Ugh, I could smell the alcohol and the perfume," she lolled her head towards Penny. "It was like whenever we would go to to that club by Quentin's. Oh those girls always always caked it on," she sighed happily.

Penny frowned. "Do you even have limits, Harley?"

"You know I don't, what about you?"

"Touché," Penny murmured, watching a man walking past them; was he grinning at her or Harley? "Damn, that's what I used to chase. . ."

"Doesn't mean _I_ can't," Harley was up and on her feet in an instant, kicking up sand over Penny's knees as she skipped towards the grinning idiot.

Penny shook her her head and dug her phone out of her bag, checking it for messages; nothing. She didn't expect too much, Leonard was probably trying to handle Sheldon all by himself today. Penny sighed and tucked the phone away, watching Harley work whatever creepy magic she could manage. Harley was nothing if not persuasive, and men were easy for Harley to catch, girls managed to give her a hard time. But Penny wouldn't say anything, she'd be really nice because Harley wasn't being her. . .normal self. She was happy and easy today, hadn't had a mood swing yet; Penny wouldn't hold her breath on it though.

"Guess who's got a daa _aaaate!_ "

Penny blinked out of her haze, eyes flickering as Harley waved the number on her hand in Penny's face.

"How did you even -"

"His friend had a pen," Harley chirped and sighed as she fell back onto her towel; she was getting twitchy. "Awesome, just awesome, I feel great."

Penny chuckled. "Of course," she paused. "He's cute."

Harley chuckled and took the high five Penny gave her. "I'm trying to be good," Mmm, maybe not too good. "And a little strange every now and again helps."

"Just don't be mean," Penny warned, shaking her finger like an old lady. "Oh God, I sound so old."

"Oh you are, sweetie."

"Shut up, we're the same age."

"Whatever," Penny yawned and stretched against the warm sand. "We picked the right time to come out! So warm! I wish the water was though."

"Hey, I've went swimming in the winter," Harley rolled onto her stomach.

"Well, crazy people take cold showers so," Penny jibed.

Harley snickered. "I suppose that's true," she paused. "Ya know, that boyfriend of yours is very jumpy, the doctor had some time giving him his physical."

Penny sighed, throwing her arm over her eyes. "I swear, I go from one extreme to another," she shook her head. "But Leonard is a good man, I need that in my life. Especially after everything else that's happened."

Silence.

Well, relatively.

There was the hiss of the ocean, people squealing in the distance, cars nearby on the highway. Harley stared at the sand, the small shells scattered about, and rocked her jaw back and forth.

"I suppose that's my fault," she murmured.

Penny furrowed her brow and then lifted her head, looking over at Harley. She wouldn't look at Penny, just stared at the sand like she was a bit lost.

"What," Penny shook her head, propping up onto one elbow. "Harley -"

"I don't wanna hear it," Harley snapped. "I make bad choices, its what I'm good at, and I always drag you into it - but I swear, this time, you are not going to be dragged into this."

"Harley, what have you done," she felt that tightness in her stomach.

Harley shook her head. "Nothing yet," eh. "I swear. . .I'm trying to fix it. Okay?"

Penny shook her head. "If you. . .need help, you tell me."

"No," Harley scrambled to sit up, hard when her hands sunk into the sand. "No, I-I can do this, I swear. Good job. . .good friends," she paused. "And I. . .I can start by apologizing to Amy."

Penny's eyes widened. "Do you think that's gonna work? I mean. . .You were all over Sheldon," and she couldn't even believe Harley had did that; she'd only ever seen Amy all over Sheldon - she's the only one that's ever wanted to be all over Sheldon. "And Amy is. . .well, I don't think she deserves to be called petty after what happened but she doesn't forgive even small things easily."

Harley shrugged, lips twitching in the corners. "I can be persuasive, you know that," she sighed dreamily. "And even if she doesn't, I tried."

Penny didn't feel good about this.

"Okay," she hesitated and then smiled, trying to smooth over the tension. "Snacks! We need snacks!"

Harley beamed. "There are girl scouts by the plaza."

"Then lets do this."


End file.
